Shinju Hyuuga
12/10/2012 Hyūga Shinju's story is under construction! The information which is available at this time is for most part incorrect. I will update her profile as soon as possible. ' Shinju Hyūga (日向 真珠 Hyūga Shinju) is a Jounin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Shinju Hyūga belongs to Myttens/Mytties on DeviantArt. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Shinju is a calm and patient person, overall she’s friendly and polite, but she does have a certain rigor about her, which seems to keeps people in line. This is especially true with children. As seen with Ebisu, Shinju highly disapproves of perversed behaviour. One of her pet peeves seeing Hatake Kakashi reading his adult novels in front of children, for example. Its not because she’s such a prude person, this trait is caused by her perverted grandmother who raised her. Shinju has a weakness for children, and loves to teach. She doesn’t seem to have any difficulty with handling troublesome children, as being a patient person she takes her time to attend to the children individually. At Konoha’s ninja academy she’s a renowned and a loved teacher, she’s been praised by several of teachers, for her good contemporary teaching method, including Umino Iruka, who admired her since childhood. She likes to give a personal touch to her teaching methods, and is seen giving classes outside whenever the weather loans itself. Shinju really enjoys Iruka's company, she considers him as her closest friend. They often help each other out with paperwork or making schedules. Ever since Iruka took part in the academy they‘ve been close, especially since Shinju was Iruka’s mentor before he participated in the teachers exams. Not much later, Shinju developed romantic feelings for Iruka while they were working together. This is later revealed before the start of the 4th shinobi world war, where she confess her love for him to her grandmother, after she gave him a braided charm. Out side the classroom Shinju is a devoted mother and caretaker, having an adopted child and an elderly woman to take care of, she’s always occupied. However because Shinju is always running errands her household doesn’t get the attention it needs. She tends to postpone her duty as house wife, at her daughters dismay, who is embarrassed to have her friends over, when her mother didn’t attend to the house. If Shinju finds a moment for herself she loves to knit or gardening, she has her own little vegetable garden where she keeps herbs for when she practising herbalism, Another hobby she likes to attend to. Appearance Shinju has dark blue hair with fair skin and white eyes with a lavender shade, underneath her left eye she has a beauty mark. She has bandages wrapped around her forehead to cover up the Hyūga clan curse mark. Her clothing consists out of a lilac kimono, with a lavender sash and a dark purple obi over the top. It cuts off at the hip to reveal a long dark purple underskirt. She wears fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankles to become strappy. In part II Shinju lets her hair grow to her calves, she still wears bandages wrapped around her head. Her clothing consists out of a dark purple dress with a green stripe in the middle, with fishnet pants and bandages underneath. Just like her earlier appearance she wears a fishnet over her neck and shoulders, which stops just before her bust. She wears black heeled boots, which open at the ankle to become strappy. After Pain’s invasion, she changed her outfit again, this time to a lavender wrap around top (tied at her waist) with a lavender sash and lilac obi. She wears a dark purple skirt, with light patterns on it, which opens at the hip – showing the bandages around her thigh and giving easy access to her ninja pouch, keeping her boots from her previous outfits. Shinju is a prodigy of the Hyuga's main branch. Which is said her power even rivalizes Neji Hyuga Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Shinju possesses the byakugan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360º vision (with the expection of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae ), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Medical-ninjutsu Unlike the rest of her clan, Shinju has studied medical-ninjutsu and, with the help of her byakugan, she can easily determine the location of internal injuries. She’s skilled enough to heal several injuries at once. Her good natural chakra control contributes effectively to the healing process, which makes her a relatively good field medic. 'Status Part I Chunin Exam Arcs Shinju is first seen during a flash back with Suzume, where they are giving a flower arranging assignment to Sakura and Ino's class. Invasion of Konoha Arcs During the invasion of Konoha, Shinju met up with Iruka to escort their students to safety. After getting everyone to safety, Shinju told Iruka she was going to seek out more villagers and to escort them back to the shelters but before Iruka could say anything, she ran away. Shinju is briefly shown later in the series, standing next to Ebisu at the Hokake's funeral. Pre-Shippuden Filler Arc Soon after Hinata nearly stumbled into Neji in her haste, she soon came across Shinju who was walking opposite her path in the hallway. Speaking only a few brief words to Shinju, indicating her rush to make her destination for the start of her mission. Shinju wished her good luck and to be careful. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Iruka was waiting for his team to depart. Right before his team heads out, Shinju gave him a knitted charm. Iruka couldn’t see in a hurry what it actually was since Shinju closed his hands right after. She briefly tells him to keep it close to his heart. After Iruka departed Shinju silently spoke she loved him and wished to see him again in good health. This was overheard by her rival Momoko , who was eavesdropping while Shinju spoke to Iruka . Trivia *Shinju's name means "pearl". *Shinju fights anyone who tries to suppress her freedom. *Shinju's favourite food are'' grapes and other fruits'', while her least favourite food are ramen, pork and'' anything too spicey''. *Shinju's favourite phrase is "I won't give in 'cause I'm proud of all my scars!" (私はすべての傷を誇りに思っているので、私は中に与えることはありません！). *Shinju's hobby's are; going to the hotsprings, teaching and pulling antics. '' *Shinju is on good terms with a lot of people especially with Yuhi Bijin, Kousaku Momoko and Uzumaki Hanako, she considers them as her closest friends. *Shinju’s deepest secret is her dying during Pain’s invasion . As result from being revived she doesn’t bare the Hyūga clan’s juinjutsu on her forehead. Currently her grandmother and rival, Momoko , are the only ones to know. Just like before she conceals her forehead with bandages to keep anyone from knowing. Quotes *(To Iruka) ''"If you would let me bear your child that would make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on a little me" '' *(To Seijin) ''"You really think… -frowns- you will get away with that? Being old doesn’t make everything suddenly legal you know?" Reference I have used several of pictures I commissioned during my time on deviantart , I will credit every artist once I’m done with editing Shinju’s profile. Category:DRAFT